


The Other Side of Love

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Over-Aggressive!Daryl, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl loves Rick.</p><p>Daryl doesn't really like people throwing walkers at his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Love

Daryl watched the walker go flying towards Rick; the thud of the Sherrif hitting the floor echoed around his ears, and Daryl could have sworn that red tinted his vision. He spun round, yelling at T-Dog to cover his position and he went flying towards the walker on top of Rick. His knife plummeted into the skull with a dull thud.  
  
He dragged the lifeless body off the man, helping him up before spinning around.  
  
The fight was over; in the time it took Daryl to turn back.  
  
Silence filled the room and Rick stood panting.  
  
_Bullshit._  
  
Daryl slammed the prisoner to the wall, dagger to the man’s throat.  
  
“Daryl!”  
  
“Shit happens, Rick. Shit happens!”  
  
But Daryl froze.  
  
The cold head of a gun was being pressed into his stomach and he glared.  
  
“You brought a knife to a gun fight, hill billy.”  
  
“Call me what the fuck yer want. But don’t ya _dare_ try t’attack him again.”

Glee seemed to light up the man’s face as he looked between Daryl and Rick.  
  
“Oh. _Oh_. Pretty boy doesn’t want his sugar daddy getting hurt.”

Silence filled the room once more, and Daryl could hear T-Dog murmur something.

“Put yer gun down.”

“Not while you have a knife to my throat, _pretty boy._ ”  
  
“Everyone just calm down.”

Daryl glanced back at Rick, anger still coursing round his body. “I ain’t bit, and he ain’t worth it. Forget him, Daryl. Let’s just clear them the block and be done with them.”

Daryl snarled and eventually pulled back, not caring. No, T-Dog knew. He wouldn’t say anything. He let his hand gently cup Rick’s cheek, checking to make sure the man wasn’t lying to him.

No, no lying. He was okay. He’d live another day.

“Are we gonna get our block or?”

Gently Rick pressed their lips together before backing off, motioning for the group of prisoners to head inside.  
  
“Come on. We ain’t got all day. We’ve got a dying man we need to get back to, and I don’t trust Daryl around ya.”

The man scowled but moved forward, towards the doors, only to scream.

“Daryl!”

The man had a knife twisted in the prisoner’s lower back, twisting it – the sickening sound of bones popping out of place had Rick turning away, both he and T-Dog gagging. The man fell to the ground, screaming.

“I can’t feel my legs! I CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS!”

Daryl knelt down, gently making a slit in the man’s legs before standing up and dragging him.

“No. No where are you taking me? No, what is this? Get off of me!”

“ _No one_ tries to kill my man.”

No one moved as they watched Daryl throw the man outside, locking the door after him. Rick stared in horror as Daryl didn’t even flinch as the man’s pained screams, and his screeches for help echoed around the room.

His wide followed Daryl as he came back to the group, tugging his crossbow from the floor and packing the gun he’d taken from the prisoner into his waistband.

“We gon give these guys a cell block or what?”

Slowly, the group followed Daryl through the doors, one by one, slumping their shoulders as the prisoner's cries for help slowly died.

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey I just started watching season 3 (finally!) so expect loads of season 3 based one shots whilst I work on So Contagious_


End file.
